narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Lea Fung
"A result of self-versatility." - Achrones150 Background (In Progress) Appearance Lean and lanky, Yang carries an almost non-intimidate aura around himself, at least in terms of body language. Commonly, he is seen wearing a samurai kimono, the top outer part drenched in blue, and the rest in white. Around his chest is what seem to be slender ropes in an X-formation. His sword is secured by a narrow obi he wears around his waist. His long black hair is tied back in a short ponytail, and a headband is wrapped around his forehead. His facial expression gives off a constantly morbid appearance, while his eyes hold a certain amount of serenity and slight sadness. It is stated his slender appearance is due to the fact that he suffers from asthma. Personality Although his most common attitudes are serenity and indifference, Yang expresses a multitude of emotions, making him one of the most complex and difficult-to-read characters of Naruto Fanon. Around friends, and even some strangers, he can be playful, teasing, and wacky, often making perverted and sarcastic jokes in order to get a good laugh. Around who he considers of higher social rank, or respectful to him, he is quite polite and respectful, expressing a calm manner while keeping a steady conversation with whoever he is interacting with. He is rarely known to get irritated towards others, only firing back a joking remark of his own whenever he is insulted. By the way he speaks, it is difficult to tell whether he is actually angered or upset by something, or if he is simply feigning it for fun. Even in battle, his emotions can appear to be deeply conflicted. At one moment, he can appear to have an enjoyment for battle, entertained when his opponent is able to fight on even grounds with or is overwhelmed by him. At another point, he will hold an open disgust and loathing for his opponent, and will often attempt to end the fight quickly by killing them. Despite the former, he himself has stated he has a heavy dislike of fighting, preferring to use words over weapons and only fighting when necessary. Before he even engages in a battle, he will occasionally ask the other side to not attack, with the promise of not drawing a sword himself. Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist Yang is a highly skilled practitioner of the sword style [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iaido iaido], as well as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenjutsu kenjutsu]. His style of attack is not focused on any part of the body, but is to simply cause as much damage as possible to his opponent. He also mixes swordplay with hand-to-hand combat, such as occasional punches, kicks and grabs in order to take the enemy off-guard. When his abilities are used in unison with his partner Shigure's, their power in terms of swordsmanship is rendered nearly-unstoppable as a result, their abilities and styles complimenting each other in combat. One of the most fearful traits of the sword itself is that it is made of diamond, one of the hardest and resilient metals in existence. Experience Despite his personality, Yang has had his share of battles in the time of the Shinobi World. A duelist veteran, he is analytic and perceptive of his opponents, carefully deducing the strategies they use and creating ways of effective counters while in lulls of combat. However, unlike his partner, he isn't one to remain calm and collected during a battle, and will get too focused on the raw style of fighting than of ways to outthink the enemy. His deductive measures are often masked by his personality, and he prefers not to give anything away to his opponents. Kekkei Genkai Although his clan remains mostly a mystery, Yang's Kekkei Genkai is the utilization of Wind and Lightning (and possibly Fire) in order to create shockwaves. Combined with his mastery of swordsmanship, he created his very own techniques and abilities to use in the heat of battle. One of the requirements for his bloodline is chakra control, a trait is which he is exclusive in. Thus, he requires no hand seals for his techniques, and is free to use them without having to stop in the middle of a fight. Berserker Whenever Yang's life is on the verge of sinking into death, or when he is provoked into a rage, he is pushed into the fight-or-flight response. In this state, he will fight more aggressively and recklessly. His strength moderately increases, allowing for more force into his physical attacks. His reflexes are heightened, making it much more difficult to catch him off of his guard. However, he throws away tactics and strategy unconsciously in exchange for brute strength. His partner Shigure, after seeing him in the state, commented that his fighting style was similar to that of a wild animal. Trivia *Yang's unofficial theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egWmeytNuU8 I Am by Godsmack], chosen by myself. *Yang's favorite hobbies are reading and talking walks around Kumogakure. *Yang's favorite food is chicken and ramen noodles, and his least favorite is curry. *Yang's favorite phrase (and possible catchphrase) is "Oh, really?" Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Characters